I Love You
by Dana2184
Summary: James comes home from tour. I think its really cute and fluffy.


**A/N So this isn't the new Jatie one shot. It's simply an James/OC its extremely cute and fluffy, so I think it is. I hope you love this! I literally wrote this today. Sorry its not beta'd. She's not on yet and I just thought of it. By The Way I have a new love that goes by the name of Priscilla Renea. You should check out her music. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jourdyn, Zazzles and the plot. So no I don't own James, stop asking. Sheesh. :P**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jourdyn Mallory was sitting on her couch in her favorite pjs. She had a cup of hot chocolate and was just pushing play on her favorite Disney movie, _Beauty and the Beast_ when she felt her well more like heard her phone vibrate on the glass counter top of the coffee table. Reaching over, she swiped the 'slide to unlock' bar over and saw she had a text from her longtime boyfriend, James.

_**FromJames:  
Heyy baby! I miss you tons. Tour is boring, we actually got a break though, so I should be home in three days. XoXo JD **_

She smile to herself, and replied to him ending with her own XoXo and a smiley face. She couldn't wait to see him. James had been gone for about four months now. He and his band were doing an end of the summer slash back to school tour.

Jourdyn and James had actually met through a mutual friend, Lydia, which they both had. They were always butting heads and always quick to insult each other, but after a while, they got to know each other and then they hit it off. Yes that is cliché but it's how it happen.

Putting her phone down, she grabbed the remote for the DVD Player and hit the play button. She got comfortable, pulled the couch blanket up to her chest and pushed the sleeves of her sweater up a bit and put all of her attention on the Movie that was now playing.

About half way through the movie, she had the erg to go pee. So she paused the screen, moved her blanket, slowly sat up and slid her feet into her slippers. She slowly got up, not wanting to have a head rush, she made her way to the downstairs bathroom.

Even though she has been living in this house for the past two and half years, it still gave her the creeps being home alone. When it was their six month anniversary, James asked her to move in with him. The only condition she had was that they looked for a house together.

She knew that the previous house was his bachelor pad and didn't want to be reminded of it nor the fact that there were previous girls that had one night stands and or short relationships with James. James and she had an unofficial agreement that they'd leave his past in the past and never revisit it. They also had an agreement that they would never compare each other to pass relationships.

Once she was done in the bathroom, she decided to start a load of laundry. She had no idea that autocorrect had changed days to hours. Maybe it wasn't autocorrect, maybe James had plan to be sneaky and really put days. Nevertheless, she put a load of their laundry into the washer and wonder her way into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a Reece's Klondike Bar and went back to the living room. After she got into the living room, she saw her boxer mixed pit bull, Zazzles sitting on top of the blanket she was using. Hearing a loud boom, she figured that the night storm was coming in early and decided to lock the front door.

Smiling to herself, she went to the couch and tugged on the blanket causing Zazzles to move and let her get under the blanket before setting himself on top of her legs. Resuming the movie she had playing, she quickly fall asleep.

`~`o0o0`~`

Once James had gotten his bag from the baggage claim, he made his way out of the airport and into the raining night. He hailed down a taxi and made his way home. He was over excited about getting home that he made a pit stop at the local 24 hour grocery store and picked up a beautiful arrange of flowers.

Getting back into the taxi, they made the remaining distance to his home. Getting out his phone, he sent a message to the boys that he'll see them next Friday. And agreed to Carlos family dinner on Sunday. He shut his phone off, and watched as they pulled onto the familiar road, _Ridgeway Drive_.

As the car made a slow stop in front of his lightened up his that Jourdyn deemed that the year round lights were to stay up, he paid the driver and grabbed what he needed. He made his way up to the front door, expecting Zazzles to greet him, he put down his bag and opened the screen door and then twisted the doorknob seeing that it was locked.

Maybe that's why Zazzles wasn't there, when the front door is locked, the doggy door becomes locked. So he got his keys out and unlocked the door. He heard the music from the TV playing, he smiled and shut the door, relocking it, he got out of his wet clothes.

Trying to keep quite, he almost jumped when the washer went off. Looking at the foyer clock, it was 10 at night meaning Jourdyn would be asleep in order to get up for work at 6 am. He walked into the living room and took a picture of Jourdyn cuddling up with the teddy bear he had bought last valentines day.

Putting his stuff down, he gently woke up Jourdyn from her deep slomber. She stretched and looked up to be met with a bouquet of flowers.

"They're so pretty. Thank you." She said to James, thinking this was a dream.

"Surprise." His familiar deep voice replied

"BABY! YOUR HOME!" Jourdyn jumped up and hugged him.

"I am, let's cuddle and get you back to sleep."

Nodding in agreement, she placed her feet on the cold hardwood floor that wasn't covered by the huge rug in their living room.

James picked her up and carried her up to their room. They snuggled in bed together and started talking about everything and anything.

"I love you." Jourdyn said

"I love you too." James responded and kissed her on the temple.

They both let sleep over take them.

* * *

**A/N I know its short but I hope you like it. If you want a one shot, just PM and tell me a name you want and the guy... :) Please review it would make my day :)**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


End file.
